Era of Rebirth
This era started on May 30th, 2018. It is defined by a change in values and ideas very distinct from the post-October War values and ideas. Communism made a comeback and becoming more popular with MLGTerra and Seaterrica returning, Globalist empires began to pop up again after a hiatus in the post-PI eras, surprisingly enough. Japan continues growing. And continual war and toxicity drive many from the server. May * (May 30th) The Blockbuster Insider publishes 80th paper. * (May 31st) A Crisis over Geneva as Synargle force unclaims 10 chunks from Abkhazia * (May 31st) Germany declares war on Belgium, the 2 Day's War June * (June 1st) 2nd Great Japanese Banning happens, 5 alts of MineHero43 are banned ** MineHero impeached and removed as Shogun by Emperor Lucas2011 supposedly * (June 1st) The Grand Chagos Library Reopens to the public in Chagos City * (June 2nd) Belgium disbands and the 2 Day's War ends * (June 2nd) California is founded * (June 2nd) Oregon becomes a city-state, shattering the USA * (June 2nd) The Canadian-Spanish War ends * (June 3rd) The Munich Times Discord starts gaining traction after the link is shared a few times. * (June 3rd) IKEA collapses ** (June 3rd) Seaterrica claims IKEA (And creates J-Point over it) * (June 3rd) The nation of Italy collapses * (June 4th) Japan attacks Jing starting the Sino-Japanese War * (June 4th) Lisbon (owned by Abkhazia) Forcefully Unclaimed by Fix and Karl ** (June 4th) CCCP tears down Lisbon under 74beetles instruction *** (June 4th) runnerboy72000, leader of the CCCP, leads Anti-Staff campaign * (June 6th) Svitjod loses 20 claims because Svitjod had claims too close to Flofjord * (June 6th) Nikolai_II along with Tsar Alexander, return. Nikolai starts a German colony in Africa named Benin. * (June 6th) First and Second German Vassal Wars occur. * (June 7th) Battle of Vienna fought. * (June 10th) Moscow renames to Volgograd * (June 10th) Caspian States revamps their road network into CaspianVia * (June 10th) Jahal gets banned * (June 10th) Republica Romana disbands. Siscia rejoins Canada. * (June 11th) Zqppy is banned, NSaurio (formerly Alfonso_XII) regains control of Spain * (June 13th) Yemen Founded * (June 13th) Benin declares independence from Germany * (June 13th) Its_Joel leaves the server... again... (Later rejoins) * (June 13th) The Ethiopian Empire declares independence from the Union of Eden and becomes a separate nation. * (June 14th) Kcod gets banned for showing a highly distorted picture of in real life MLGTerra * (June 15th) Emperor Lucas2011 of Japan abdicated and moves back to Perce, Brooklyn_Tony198 becomes new Emperor. * (June 15th) Alfonso_XII perm banned due to a faulty alt-finder plug-in, quickly unbanned * (June 15th) Point Nemo founded, joins Malaya. * (June 15th) The Blockbuster Insider announces last scheduled broadcast will be the 100th newspaper * (June 16th) Emperor Brooklyn_Tony198 of Japan abdicated and gave his throne to MineHero43, after an unpopular peace treaty with Seaterrica * (June 17th) Sorong and other IU cities were sold to Japan after many years of threats and requests. Padova was a decisive factor to. IU's capital moves to Timor and Pock moves to England. IU survives under GymSock and Yellow. *(June 18th) The nation of Italy alongside the capital city Turin is born. *(June 20th) The Inca Empire votes on creating a Democratic monarchy. *(June 21st) People in France Protest for a new leader due to Kade's inactivity *(June 23rd) TheNakedSnail_YT played EarthMC for 1 year *(June 24th) The Juny War (Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB6zF14r-2s July * (July 1st) The Blockbuster Insider starts to cut back harshly on media broadcasts after Sharkfynn1012 becomes Hoyenah and is unable to make time. Competition aside from the Munich Times starts to appear due to TBI slacking off, enter the BBC. * After the creation of the BBC the July Newspaper Boom begins. * (July 2nd) 2nd French Republic is founded at Dunkirque-Royan * (July 2nd) 2nd French Republic collapses as MustacheGames tries to reinvigorate France * (July 5th) Battle of Neue Eisenstadt caused by Austria planting a town in Bengal, which Greater India claims * (July 12th) KadeTheDank, inactive leader of France, plunges into The Great War on the side of the Axis ** Mustachegames, an Active Frenchmen, rebels with most of France and joins Monaco, which renames Monafrance * (July 14th) KadeTheDank enters discussions with Monafrance about reunification, leading to France collapsing and joining Monafrance on Bastille Day fittingly. * (July 16th) Runnerboy72000 becomes the kaiser of Russia * (July 19th) EzNews Opens its doors as a newspaper. * (July 21st) The Newspaper Boom is in full swing. * (July 21st) Staff remove the ability to tp to allied towns, prompting a large change in the in-game Economics of the server. * (July 24th) Nikolai_II Returns to Russia, announcing the soon to be Town of Dnipro on the Dnieper. * (July 27th) Dnipro attacks the Town of Petrograd, but retreats. * (July 27th) Tensions flare in Ukraine as heat1804 Settles the town of Ukraine near Dnipro. Magenent kills Nikolai. * (July 28th) Australia splits in two (West Australia & East Australia) with the signing of the "Karratha-Brisbane Border Agreement". * (July 31st) The British civil war begins, with The_Pock starting a rebellion. August * (August 1st) BlankHigh5Bro, Heat1804, and Sorrybean attack Dnipro. Nikolai dies once. LordMMT Threatens to join in on the side of Heat1804 but doesn't. * (August 2nd) xAdvil spams the chat with racial slurs. * (August 2nd) Volgograd starts to make realistic buildings. * (August 2nd) The Terra Nova Update is announced. * (August 2nd) The Nation of Ukraine is created. * (August 3rd) Pock's Britain is victorious with the disbanding of JohnsonAvenue's UnitedKingdom. * (August 4th) DDime disbands Kingsgate (Michigan) * (August 5th) Nikolai_II is crowned Tsar of Russia, before Russia decends into chaos again.Category:Eras